<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>心照不宣的地下恋情 by Merilal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801195">心照不宣的地下恋情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilal/pseuds/Merilal'>Merilal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BSD - Fandom, 文豪野犬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilal/pseuds/Merilal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>太宰治/中也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>心照不宣的地下恋情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一进隔间，太宰治就愤怒的咬上中原中也的唇。</p><p>“你怎么、怎么这么浪！”太宰治含含糊糊的舔弄着中原中也的唇舌，将自己的舌头伸进中原中也的嘴里肆意的侵占扫荡，一双手也不老实的在中原中也的身上乱动。</p><p> </p><p>中原中也闭着眼睛享受着许久没有在一起的激情，任由太宰治脱下他的外套垫在马桶盖上，撩起他的衣服抚摸上他的腰。</p><p>“你要是再没有时间，我就在欧洲找个牛郎。”中原中也的话引来太宰治越发急促的动作，他熟悉的解开中原中也衬衫的纽扣，将怀里的人按在马桶上，从腋下穿过中原中也的双手，环住他的后背，单膝跪地咬在中原中也粉色的乳尖上。</p><p>“唔！你是狗吗！给我轻点！”<br/>中原中也抓着太宰治的头发，受不住刺激的仰起头，轻轻的喘息，这点疼痛其实对他来说不过是情趣而已，两人彼此都很清楚，中原中也不过是嘴上说说，找个话头。</p><p>“呵，咬死你算了。”太宰治舔弄着左边的乳尖，另一只手在中原中也另一边的乳头上画圈，故意不去碰那个已经颤巍巍的挺立起来的小颗粒。</p><p>他用自己修长的腿顶开中原中也的双腿，强硬的挤进了让中原中也的腿夹住他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>太宰治的各种动作都吊着中原中也的情欲不上不下，后者的喘气声越来越急促，让太宰治的恶趣味越发的暴涨。</p><p>当太宰治开始对着只有这样的胸口轻轻吹气的时候，中原中也终于受不了的开口。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是不行了就快滚开啊——”</p><p>“我不行？”太宰治轻笑一声，在中原中也下意识的觉得不妙的时候，在中原中也的腿间轻轻一捏。</p><p>“呀，中也，你怎么这么色呀。”太宰治低沉的声音在中原中也的耳边响起，他轻轻的解开中原中也的裤子，顺着缝隙按在中原中也的后穴上。</p><p>那里，已经习惯了太宰治的操弄，此时已经不由自主的流出了淫水。</p><p> </p><p>“快、快——”中原中也不知道说些什么，被情欲和太宰治高超的性爱手法调教出来的身体已经受不住这熟悉的触感，大脑也只有一片空白。</p><p>“快什么呢？嗯？”太宰治满意的看着中原中也迷离的眼神和微张的唇，眼神一暗，用诱导似的口吻轻轻道。</p><p>“呜、呜——操我。。。”中原中也忍不住冒出的哭腔，“操我啊，太宰治你这个混蛋——！”</p><p> </p><p>“乖孩子。”太宰治摸了摸中原中也的头发，他带着中原中也的身体站起来，自己则坐了下来。</p><p>太宰治看着中原中也跪在自己腿间，伸手勾起他的下巴。</p><p>“想让我操你的话，那就取悦我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>中原中也凶狠的蹬了太宰治一眼，这个往常都让他的对手四肢发软的眼神此时让太宰治越发兴致高涨。</p><p>“你给我等着！”中原中也愤愤的凑上前，打算拉开太宰治的拉链，不过他的双手被太宰治拉开。</p><p>“用嘴。”太宰治微微一笑，不知道从哪里摸出一副带着绒毛的手铐，将中原中也的双手拷在了后面。</p><p>中原中也冷哼一声，抬着头看着太宰治，用嘴唇隔着裤子，舔舐着太宰治已经硬挺的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>太宰治额间流下汗水，他轻轻的呼吸，一只手却已经忍受不住般的按在了中原中也的头上。</p><p>中原中也终于用嘴咬住太宰治的拉链，将那个憋屈了很久的东西释放了出来。</p><p>像是想到了什么，中原中也朝着太宰治露出一个坏笑，顺着太宰治的柱身，从下往上舔过。</p><p> </p><p>太宰治终于忍受不了的低骂一声，拉起中原中也让他跨坐在自己身上，扶着自己的阴茎就塞进了一个头。</p><p>中原中也低哼了一声，他的身体早就习惯了太宰治的进入，再加上里面已经泥泞不堪，只是轻轻的几个呼吸，太宰治就顺利的完全进入了他的身体里。</p><p> </p><p>两人同时长出了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>太宰治这时才笑着，语气温柔的道：“想我了吗？chuya？”</p><p>中原中也靠在太宰治的胸口，轻轻动了动：“没有。”</p><p>“没有？”太宰治往上顶了顶，成功的听见中原中也压抑着的声音，“我看你的身体可是很想我啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“知道你还不快点——”</p><p>一个开门声让两人同时安静了下来。</p><p>隔间外，一个人走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>外人的到来让中原中也紧张的一缩，太宰治心里就剩大笑了，他按着中原中也的腰，轻轻的顶弄了起来。</p><p>“别、别动——”中原中也呜咽了一声，下意识的抓紧了太宰治的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“有人吗？”洗手池处，听到动静疑惑的人回过头，看见了一个关起来的隔间门，以为是什么人在上厕所，便不在意的走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>离去的脚步声让中原中也送了口气，没等他说些什么，太宰治一个大力的顶弄，让中原中也所有话都咽了回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人完全陷入了情欲之中，在这个小小的厕所隔间里，做着爱做的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>